Writing Wrongs
by Beaucoups of Blues
Summary: Jack has set out to fulfill his dream, and has left a trail of letters and tears behind him. Oneshot!


Author's Note: I wrote this in a flurry at 3 AM, the insomniac that I am. I just thought I'd put it up and see if anyone likes it. So basically, every time you see a big line (-----), there is a different person talking. I hope it's not too confusing. I have no idea what category to put this under, help with that would be appreciated.

Oh yeah, I don't own the Newsies, everyone knows that. Onward.

_Summary: Jack has set out to fulfill his dream, and has left a trail of letters (and tears) behind him. (One-shot, all done)_

**Writing Wrongs**

My best friend is gone. This morning, I woke up…like usual, before the others…and this note was folded up in my hand.

_Crutchy,_

_I know that you'll be up before anyone else, so you'll be the first one to know about me. I'm doing it, Crutchy! I'm finally making my dreams come true. Nothing can stop me now! You've always been a true friend to me and I know that life hasn't been kind to you. Someday, when I have my own ranch, I promise to send for you. It will be just like old times but better, because that foul city will be behind us. I'll see you again someday, wish me luck!_

_Love,_

_Cowboy_

How could he do this? Break a crip's heart like this? I hated being the first to know, because I didn't like everyone waking up because of me crying. Well, now we're all crying…

-----

The boy that I consider my son has gone away. I found this note tucked into the registry this morning, along with two dollars.

_Kloppman,_

_I have to thank you for everything you've done for me. Not only for letting me stay when my rent was late (I left some money to hopefully pay for my past debts), but also for helping me when Snyder came looking. I know you could have turned me in then and there and finally had me out of your hair. You're a good man, one of the best. But now I have to go, I'm heading out to Santa Fe, Mr. Kloppman, I told you I would some day! Keep an eye on Boots and Snipeshooter and the rest of the young ones for me, I don't want the older boys trying anything with them. And if Skittery starts a fight, it won't last long, don't worry about it. Thanks again._

_Respectfully,_

_Jack Kelly_

I don't think I can handle these boys without his leadership.

-----

He was my friend, my equal. I admired him and he admired me. And I loved him. I know it was his dream, but why…

_Spot,_

_I'm making my way out to the west as you read this letter. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person, I just couldn't stand to see the look on your face. I was afraid it would have made me stay right where I was, and nothing can make me do that. We'll see each other again someday, don't you worry about that. Just listen, take care of Brooklyn and yourself. And when my boys do choose a new leader, help him get tough. Those boys need someone who can be tough on them, but not all the time. I'm making my dreams come true, so try to be happy for me._

_Love,_

_Jack_

Happy? How can I be happy. I lost him, and it's for good.

-----

I admired him so much. Why did he have to go? He had so much time ahead of him; he was only nineteen. But he did go for it, just like he told me he always would. Just like he told all of us.

_Mush,_

_How you could always wake up with a smile on your face is beyond me. I hope you woke up with a smile on your face today. I hope you always do, because it's special. You're too sweet for these dirty streets. Right now I'm on a train to the west, to Santa Fe. I want you out of that city eventually, because you don't belong there, just like me. It's something that you can't really define, but you just know certain people weren't supposed to grow up to fast on those damn streets. You did, but your innocence never faded. Don't let that get you in trouble until you get out of there. Being to nice can make you an easy target, be careful. You were like the little brother that I never had, and some days you were the only person to give me hope for the future because of your positive attitude. Thanks._

_Here's Hoping,_

_Jack_

My positive attitude is gone.

-----

Never mind all that crap. Jack would rather die than live here in the city, I know he would. I'm happy for that asshole.

_Skittery,_

_You and I have had some major differences, disagreements, "heated arguments," whatever you want to call them, we were sure at each others throats a lot. I wouldn't be who I am today without you, Skitts. Your constant questioning of my ideas made me fight for them more strongly, and you knew it all along. So now that I'm finally going to Santa Fe, my biggest dream, I have to tell you: thanks._

_Your Friend,_

_Jack_

I didn't know that I helped push him along. Shit.

-----

I lost this bet. I never thought it would happen. When Jack gets an idea in his head, he goes all the way with it. At least he'll never have to see these damn city streets again.

_Racetrack,_

_I'm going for it, Race, just like I always told you I would. I want you to know, you taught me that life is a gamble, one big game of Russian Roulette. Well, this is one game that I finally feel like I've gotten the upper hand in, Race. This is the biggest gamble of my life, but I know that I'll make it. I have hope. I've been friends with you the longest, you know that. If you ever want to get your ass out of that city, look me up. Take care of the little ones for me. I know you will. Good luck at the races!_

_Your Gamblin' Buddy,_

_Jack_

It's true, he always said he'd go for it. But the sky's getting dark, and now I can go outside and be alone, and cry by myself, so the other guys won't see me. They're already talking about making me the leader, so I have to be tough, at least around them. Who am I kiddin…hell, I can barely take care of myself.

-----

This isn't right. He shouldn't have done this; he was like my brother. I could tell him anything, just like Mush. Now he's gone, and I only have Mush to tell my deepest secrets to. What if I lose him too?

_Kid Blink,_

_I'm going out west, I'm fulfilling my dream. I know that you have some lofty dreams in your head too, and I want you to chase them like I am doing right now. I want you to look out for Mush, he is too sweet to be out there alone. You have a good head on your shoulders, you can make your dreams come true! I don't know why, but I am entrusting you with something very important. When you go down the stairs from the bunkroom, on the last stair, you can slide the top board out. It may take some effort, but you can do it. Do it when no one is looking, like at night. I left some money in there for all the guys, in case any of them can't pay their rent, or whatever it's necessary for. I trust that you won't keep it for yourself. Blink, be a good kid._

_Always,_

_Jack_

Why would he trust me with something like that? I've never proven to be the most honest guy around…but then again, none of us are. So when I looked, right after I read the letter, there was almost ten dollars stashed under there. Ten bucks! I'm gonna use it just the way Jack wanted, too. Cuz Jack was a brother to me; he was a brother to everyone.

-----

We were a team. I've lost my most trusted friend. I know I'll see him again someday, but it won't be for a very long time. I feel so alone, even with my brother and sister begging me to read them the letter again, just one more time. Just so they can hear his words of hope.

_Dave,_

_I'm finally making my dreams come true. Santa Fe is so close that I can almost smell the fresh, pure air; I can almost taste it. I'll be on a train when you read this, hopefully close to my new life. I want you to know that you'll never see me in that stinking city ever again. You can make it free, Dave, I'm proof that you don't have to live and die there, in filth and poverty. Promise me that you'll remind Les of this every day. I want him to be my little ranch-hand some day. Some day, I can see it already._

_Please tell Sarah that she will meet a guy some day, a guy who is right for her. She'll absolutely worship him, and she'll follow him all the way to the ends of…her city block. We're not right for each other._

_Good luck David, Les, and Sarah. Thank you for making me feel like part of a family for once. David, take care of your family, it's the only one you've got. There is hope for the future, Dave._

_Love to all,_

_Jack_

Hope? Bullshit.

-----

Editorial

July 24, 1901

Jack Kelly affected the lives of everyone around him, whether he was someone's friend, son, brother, partner…or inspiration. I wanted all these people to have something to remember him by, which is why this is today's New York Sun Editorial.

Jack's life was full of highs and lows. He led the Newsboys Strike of 1899 and he caused a corrupt warden to be put behind bars. When Jack Kelly got on that train at 5:00 AM on Monday, July 22, he expected a new life at the other end. At 5:45 PM, the train was derailed, flipping over and killing all of its passengers. Santa Fe was just on the horizon. Jack once told me, "I ain't livin' for now, I'm livin' for my dreams." I want the rest of the Newsies to go on dreaming, because Jack Kelly would want it that way. R.I.P. Francis "Jack Kelly" Sullivan, 1882 – 1901.

In Respectful Memoriam

Bryan J. Denton

Editor-in-Chief

Thanks for reading!


End file.
